


Eloping was a better plan

by wisia



Category: DCU
Genre: Coming Out, Family, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriously, eloping was probably a better plan than sitting here at a family dinner and telling them you were seeing someone. [Written for the batfamily christmas fic exchange on LJ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eloping was a better plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Airawyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airawyn/gifts).



> Thanks to stinajy for betaing. <3

                Tim was nervous. He was really nervous because it wasn’t every day you made the decision to tell your family you were seeing someone. And to tell them you were seeing a guy when all along you have only been dating females. Or that said guy was your best friend. A best friend who happened to be a meta. Which was problematic when Bruce kind of…disliked them.

                Okay. Screw nervous. Tim was scared, and it was more than reasonable to be terrified out of your mind’s wits considering all those above points—Tim could probably name at least a hundred more, in fact. But Tim promised Kon he would tell his family. He kind of had to if he ever wanted to marry Kon without it being a surprise. Because no one wants see his newly wedded husband collapsing to the ground from kryptonite—on second thought, maybe Tim could keep it secret and elope. That seemed like a better idea the longer Tim sat in the chaos surrounding him in the dining room.

                Everyone was home for dinner—even Cassandra had flown in from Hong Kong. It was more than an optimal situation to tell everyone at once. If it didn’t make Tim want to throw up or jump off a building without any support or Kon to save him. He swallowed a gulp of water hastily, eyeing the ruckus with the urge to run as far as he could and never come back. Seriously, eloping seemed like a really wonderful terrific idea.

                Damian was glaring at Stephanie who was loudly arguing with him about some point or another over weapons. Dick sat at the left end of the table. He was trying to cajole Jason—yeah, Jason was here too—into eating a weird mashed potato mix—what the hell did Dick put into it? It looked like he got cereal in there from somewhere. Cassandra, on the other hand, sat on Tim’s right side. She was calmly eating her plate of food, listening to Bruce discuss with Alfred about something—something because Tim wasn’t paying attention and didn’t know what they were talking about. So, they were talking about something, and really how could he pay attention to what any of the conversation was? He was far too shaky and—

                “I have something to say,” Tim squeaked before he could think or stop himself.

                And there were no pauses in the racket. His squeaking voice wasn’t loud enough, and Tim thought that it was all right. He could put if off for later. Elope like he wanted to. Tim didn’t count on Alfred though. He had eyes like a hawk. And ears—like, Tim didn’t know, but the man could hear everything it seemed, and heard Tim squeaked.

                Alfred very neatly tapped his glass with the side of his spoon. The noise stopped immediately.

                “I believe,” Alfred said mildly and rather pointedly, “Master Tim has something he wishes to say.”

                Tim could have cursed Alfred for that, but Alfred was too good to him, so he nodded and put aside his plans to elope with Kon.

                “Um…thank you, Alfred.”

                The rest of the family waited expectantly, but Tim couldn’t quite work up the words to announce he was seeing Kon.

                “Spit it out,” Jason finally said, annoyed, at the same time Damian said, “If you have nothing to say, do not draw our attention. It’s a waste of time.”

                “Jay! Damian!” Dick reprimanded swiftly. Jason and Damian ignored him, choosing to stare at Tim, hinting that he should get on with the show. At least Cass was waiting patiently.

                “What is it, Tim?” Steph smiled at him encouraging. That made Tim feel a little better, but it was still hard.

                “I am…seeing someone,” Tim said slowly.

                There was a long silence as everyone took in that statement.

                “Wait! Who?” Dick asked, all curious. Tim blushed and looked down at his plate. His fingers twisted the table cloth where no one could see as he answered.

                “I’m seeing Kon—you all know him as Superboy.”

                There was another long silence. Then, the entire table roared into laughter and disbelief.

                “It’s too early for April’s Fools,” Jason called out.

                “What?” Tim was utterly confused.

                “I have to agree with Jason,” Dick grinned, throwing an arm around Jason. Jason pushed his arm off, and Tim stared at them.

                “I’m not joking. I really am seeing Kon.”

                “Please,” Damian interjected. He tapped his fork against his plate restlessly. “The clone has better tastes than that, though just barely. However, I heard he was with that Wonder Girl.”

                Tim blinked. Once for Damian’s input on Kon’s tastes and once more for Damian’s awareness of the superhero grapevine—which was horrendously inaccurate at the moment.

                “He’s not with Cassie,” Tim said, blinking some more. “He’s with me.”

                “Sweetie,”—Steph patted him on the head—“it’s okay to be single.”

                Tim stared at her like she had three heads.

                “No, really I—“

                “Admit you’re lying when caught.” Damian rolled his eyes and tapped his fork against his plate again in irritation. “You have never been with a man according to your files.”

                “He hasn’t been with anyone,” Jason pointed out with a suggestive wag of his eyebrows. Dick hit Jason lightly on the arm, shooting him a “please behave and don’t be disgusting at the dinner table” look. Then, he turned to Tim.

                “You have to admit it is a little hard to believe, Tim. As Damian pointed out you have always dated girls.”

                “Oh,” Steph said with a wicked grin. Her face looked way too amused. “Please tell me I wasn’t just your cover. You’ll make me very sad indeed, former boyfriend.”

                “W-what? N-no!” Tim spluttered. “I loved you—I used to love you that way.”

                “Are you sure about that?” Steph teased.

                “Yes!” Tim said so loudly that he colored at his outburst.

                “You don’t need to screech it.” Jason pretended to rub his ear as if Tim almost caused him to go deaf.

                “If there’s nothing more,” Damian stated. “I would like to be excused.”

                He looked over at Bruce and Alfred who hadn’t said a word since the entire thing started. Bruce looked over at Alfred who gave a small incline of his head before he agreed.

                “You may be excused, Damian.”

                “Thank you,” and Damian left. With that, everyone started to get up.

                “I’m going too,” Jason said, taking one last sip from his glass.

                “Wait, I’m coming with!” Dick hurried out of his chair, making the legs of it scrape against the floor in a high pitch noise.

                “Come, Blondie.” Jason pointed at Steph. “I’m going to show you something cool.”

                “Don’t call me that,” and Steph traipsed after the two oldest boys.

                Tim looked at Bruce, Alfred and Cass who were still at the table.

                “I really wasn’t joking,” Tim said weakly, pleading with them to believe him.

                “I know,” Cass said. She could always read Tim’s body language.

                “So it appears, Master Tim,” Alfred nodded and started picking up the dishes.

                “Your door,” Bruce said after a pause, “is to stay open at all times whenever he visits.”

                Tim groaned. He might as well have said wear a chastity belt, though it was nice that they believed him. And he really should have just eloped with Kon instead of telling his family. That was a better, more efficient plan.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [So Convincing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/621195) by [SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin)




End file.
